


Changes

by DJHeedeni



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJHeedeni/pseuds/DJHeedeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has got a lot more problems now that hes blind. Being stuck on a boat with your troll buddies doesn't really help either. Semi-angst, will eventually incorporate romance and hopefully some lemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New

Hi. I’m DJHeedeni. This is my first ever fic/short story and I would consider myself a very inexperienced writer so this is nowhere near as good as Hussie or practically any other author for that matter. Please let me know what I do wrong or anything you think I can improve on, it would really help me to grow as a writer.  
Chapter 1  
"New"  
You waken from one of your many boring dreams. It's funny; creatures look at their dreams as a way to visualize who they "really are". For you, that would just paint you as a very confusing, unimportant troll. You hear the squabbling of your friends somewhere far away. For a second, you begin to feel giddy and start walking in their direction before you remember. You fucking hate all of them. Well you love them too but, you still fucking hate them. Every time you try to explain this, they just get flustered and stop listening. Whatever, they're still your friends and you still love them. They just constantly make you want to ACTUALLY drown yourself. You thought you were over all of this duality shit. You fumble around to put your shoes on. As if shit wasn’t complicated enough, you had to be blinded by Eridan. You don’t love him; you're actually just waiting for an excuse to smash his face in. Things were going so good for you. You were learning to be more "0kay" with things, but now anxiety and depression mentally tear you apart at almost every waking moment. You slide your blood stained shirt on. Everyone keeps asking you to clean it up, or at least wear a different shirt for a change, but you like it, so you wear it almost exclusively. You find your way to the nutritionblock of this ship to make a Grubpocket. You fucking love these things, even if they’re kind of greasy and always way too hot. You pour a glass of one of those fizzy drinks that Vriska got her hands on. Food and drink is something you really enjoy now, even if it is a temporary solution to a seemingly permanent problem. You know how to solve that problem so easily, but you’re too much of a wimp to carry it out. Before you can continue dwelling on your thoughts, you hear Aradia talking in your room. 

AA-Sollux? Where are you?

If there’s one thing you hate, it's someone yelling for you.

TA-I’m in here Aradia.

She follows your voice and exclaims,

AA- It's nice to see you awake for once!

How she still doesn’t see WHY you prefer being asleep, you don’t know; but it’s nice to have a friendly chat sometimes.

TA-Yeah I guess. What were you all d0ing before I w0ke up?

AA-Just talking to Vriska. It seems that everything is going according to plan, though she still doesn’t have a very reliable timeframe. I trust her though!

That’s Vriska for you. An intricate idea that’s never fully fleshed out. Aradia has a point though; she almost always gets it right.

TA-That’s c00l. What'll we d0 in the meantime?

AA-Well I was thinking maybe I could fly us somewhere to look for artifacts!

Sigh. You really like Aradia, but what she finds fun can be pretty boring compared to what you like to do. You like to make her happy though, so you oblige.

TA-Alright, that’s fine. Just tell me when you want to go and ill prepare my gear.

AA-YAY!

She seems to be a little TOO happy but you could care less, you want the best for her, even if she bothers you sometimes. She flutters off in the opposite direction and in comes someone possibly even wimpier than you. Tavros.

AT-HI, uM, sOLLUx...

TA-y0 tav.

AT-i wAS, uM, wONDERING iF, uM, i cOULD hAVE a gRUB pOCKET?

In the outrageously long time it took for him to spit his words out, you tried to think of a response that won’t make him run away and tell on you to Vriska.

TA-I mean, it’s the 0nly f00d i eat. But if y0u really want it, yeah i guess y0u can.

AT-tHANKS bRO!

He snatches one from the box and starts to prepare it. You really wish you could just let shit like this go, but it seriously just kills you to give away the things you love for a measly "thanks". You understand that he asked politely, and doesn’t want to burden you but somehow you just can’t control your anger when it gets like this and...

AT-aW fUCK wHAT!

His grub pocket exploded in a red and blue blaze that reminds you too well of your old powers. That’s impossible though, because you lost them with your vision two fold, remember? Whatever. You’re too pissed to stay where you are so you slump off to your room. You wish you weren’t so goddamn angsty but you just appear to be broken on the inside, unable to shake this constant state of depression. You’ve got to talk to Aradia about this. Hopefully she can help, because something is definitely wrong, and if anyone can help, it'd be her.


	2. Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux and Aradia get a little personal time.

30~ hits? GOD YES MY LIFE HAS A PURPOSE  
But really that means a lot to me. AND I GOT A KUDOS. FUCK YES. Zero feedback unfortunately, which I could really use. Whatevs. This chapter hasn't really been fleshed out so, sorry. Also a little bit of lemon foreshadowing. An I apologize if Sollux doesn’t really mention his being blind. I assume he got used to it.

Chapter 2

"Old"

            You love being in your room. You can always have your ventilator on in here, so it could have a nice constant chill to it. Cold enough to make you feel solid, but not so cold that your bones ache, which is just right for you. It's also helpful that there are never any trolls in your room. Not only would that kill your "vibe", but it would also make your room hot and hot means sweaty and FUCK SWEAT. You decide to play some games to relax and maybe clear your mind before going out with Aradia. You pick up one of those old, pixely but classic video games that the humans used to play, Dark Souls. You pick up the archaic platter and place it onto the seemingly ancient Xbox 360 tray and load it up. For such shitty graphics, this game has a great replay value as well as awesome fights. You like fighting. Well, in theory. You haven't really fought since that scuffle with Eridan, so this is a good outlet for you. You approach the boss, eager to FUCK SHIT UP. You die. And then you die again, but not before you die AGAIN. Okay, fuck this game; you can always play it later. You angrily force your thumb onto the off button of the Xbox, slide into bed and let the TV turn off on its own. "No Signal." That would be nice, no instincts driving you to do something that you'll ultimately be let down by. You have way too much inner dialogue, what the fuck is your problem? You hate your thoughts. There's always too many of them and they always end up turning on you. It's always times like these that you want to sleep forever. Or at least for as long as your damn body will allow. But there's too much shit you could be doing, so you just lay in bed for half an hour thinking of what to do.

 

TA- Fuck it.

 

You say. Fuck it all seems to be your motto recently. You turn the lamp off, lock your door and pile some more blankets on top of you. You also love sleeping. Humans theorized that the reason they enjoyed sleep so much is because the feelings of warmth, safety, and light constriction emulated the feelings of a child not yet born. I guess that’s true, but you still think that Recuperacoons fit that description a lot better. Whatevs, you like beds more. Less slime. You check the time on your husktop. 5:30. Jegus Christ you just wake up to go to sleep nowadays. You lay in the bed for about two hours before you doze off.

 

You wake up with your Tentabulges vehemently waving around. You were born with two, weren’t you? Of course not, because you weren't supposed to be some duality obsessed psychic bitch. There is also some little genetic material dribbling out. You REALLY don’t want to deal with them right now, but your body is yearning for it. You start to reach for them when you hear a noise near your door. You freeze, praying no ‘one is there.

 

AA-Hehehe, Sollux, why do you always lock your door?

 

You quickly grab your Tentabulges and stuff them in your boxers in a way that you hope won’t be noticeable.

 

TA- T0 keep pe0ple like y0u 0ut.

 

She giggles. Why does she find you funny? A lot of people think you're joking when you get mad, and that pisses you off. You push those thoughts away and unlock your door.

 

AA- Sorry for waking you up, I just wanted to, um, cuddle?

 

Dear Gog she can’t be serious. But she does look pretty damn cute.... and her tights + v neck really accent her curves and her firm supple... Your bulges start twitching.

 

TA- *sigh* Fine. Y0ure lucky I like y0u so much.

 

You reluctantly let her follow you into your bed after you lock your door. No more intruders. She hops into your bed and grubs your fuzziest blanket and wraps herself in it.

 

AA- Hurry up cutie pie!

 

Her face is literally ":3" right now. Wait, does she actually think you’re cute? GODDAMNIT WHYS SHE GOTTA BE COMPLIMENTING YOU SHES THE CUTE ONE ESBFGWEEKGIB. You try to calm down. You fail. You leap into bed, grab a blanket and wrap around her.

 

TA- ANACONDA SQUEEEEZE!

 

She giggles and thrashes around. You quickly remember how tired you are and decide to let you guys get some actual sleep.  Giggles ensue.

 

AA- When did you go to sleep Sollux? I bet it was 6 huehuehue!

 

TA- Actually... it was 5:30.

 

Awkward.

Silence.

Is.

Awkward.

 

AA- Why? Did something happen?

 

TA- Not really, I just felt like shit. As usual.

 

She gets a sad look on her face and hugs onto you even tighter than before. Your bulges start to slide back and you feel your sheath rise back up. Your body is pretty good at representing your emotions.

 

AA- I’m so sorry Sollux. If you ever need anything, please talk to me. I really like you, and I don’t want you to feel bad.

 

You'd really like to talk to her, honestly, but you just don’t think she could possibly understand. Even YOU don’t understand. You make the decision to bring it up on your little adventure, because you are way too sleepy for any character development right now.

 

TA- Thanks Aradia. It means a l0t t0 me. H0pefully we can talk ab0ut it t0m0rr0w?

 

AA- Okay! That’s cool! Night little bb!

 

TA- Night.

 

She closes her eyes and nuzzles her head into her shoulder. God damn she’s so cute. And pretty. And nice. And sexy. This time you restrain your thoughts because you're literally astounded at how wonderful she is. You’d really like to be her bb the more you think about, but you'll never say shit like that in front of anybody. You easily slide into sleep with someone to hold onto.


End file.
